¡Sorpresa!
by Dichiro
Summary: No todas las sorpresas tienen que ser agradables a simple vista, a pesar de ser Navidad (AU).


**¡Personitas del mundo!**

Este es el one shot especial navideño versión 2.5 de Elsanna.

Espero les guste mucho y no olviden decir sus opiniones que son siempre bienvenidas, puede pasar al correo de voz de _Facebook_ y dejarme un lindo mensaje de Navidad.

Ahora bien, si no les gusta, pues... Que pena (?)

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos!_ No olviden comer muchos tamales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney, a mí simplemente me gusta usarlos para esto llamado fanfic.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de esto, Elsa? Todavía estamos a tiempo de llamar a los demás —comentó sentándose a desayunar a su lado.

Anna llevaba buena parte de la mañana preguntándole lo mismo sin entender los motivos que tenía para su decisión.

—Adoro a nuestros amigos, pero esta vez quiero estar sólo contigo y tu familia, Anna.

Todos los años iban a la fiesta de navidad de alguno de sus amigos y la pasaban ahí toda la noche, pero ahora se le ocurrió la idea de pasarla en familia, lo que no era malo, sin embargo, sentía que todo estaría muy solo sin los ruidosos de los chicos. Necesitaba ver la casa llena de voz y de gente, no le apetecía cerrar las puertas, pero no tenía más remedio que complacer a su esposa.

—Está bien —dijo dando un bocado a su comida —. Será como tú quieras.

Elsa sonrío al verla hablar con la boca llena, reconociendo otro de esos gestos de niña que ella suele tener, una de las razones por las cuales se enamoró, esa autenticidad. Anna no necesitaba aparentar modales que no poseía, si no le gustaba algo te lo decía y en caso contrario igual. Todavía recordaba el día en el que se conocieron, como de pronto llegó esa chiquilla con pecas y le dijo que le gustaba sin importarle que en ese momento estuvieran rodeadas de personas. Fue en ese instante que decidió aceptar unas cuantas citas con ella, que bastaron para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Además de pecas?

—Ja, Ja, que graciosa, Elsa. Sabes de lo acomplejada que me tienen —respondió haciendo un puchero.

Ella se había acercado y besó su mejilla con cariño. Anna levantó la vista de nuevo para ver su hermoso rostro tan cerca de ella y la forma en la que su flequillo se iba hacia un lado y su cabello caía en su hombro; ese rubio platinado era un color poco usual, y le gustaba admirarlo en su esposa.

—A mí me encantan tus pecas.

—A ti te gusta todo de mí, Elsa, eso no es objetivo —se quejó.

—A quién le importa, mi opinión debería ser la más importante, yo soy tu esposa.

—Eso es hacer trampa —le dijo mirando a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Después de algunos años de casada seguía avergonzándose con los comentarios de Elsa, tenía esa manera de hablar tan suya que le provocaba cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, llamadlo excitación si quieren, pero Anna lo veía como amor.

Se levantó dejando su comida a medio terminar en el plato sólo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besar sus labios con la dulzura que únicamente ella sabía poner en cada caricia, ese sabor a helado con caramelo que la acompañaba a todos lados debido a su enorme gusto por comer una cucharada en cada segundo libre de su día.

—Te amo —le susurró casi pegada a sus labios.

—Yo también, Elsa.

—Debo ir a trabajar —dijo separándose de su lado y tomando el grueso abrigo que colgaba del perchero —. Lamento dejarte todo a ti.

—No te preocupes, ya sólo queda hacer la cena, yo me encargaré.

—Volveré temprano.

—Cuídate.

Elsa salió de casa sintiéndose todavía algo culpable por dejarle el mayor trabajo a Anna, hacer la cena no era cualquier cosa, en especial porque tampoco era cualquier cena, se trataba de navidad, la temporada en la que se llegaba a preparar de todo, aunque dado que estarían sólo ellas y los padres de su esposa, tal vez no existiera necesidad de que la comida fuera un buffet, bastaría con el pavo que es lo esencial, y algún acompañamiento, como puré o ensalada.

De todos modos, el día era largo y apenas estaba comenzando, su trabajo no era difícil, pero odiaba que la hicieran estar ahí en una época tan importante, por más que la salida fuera temprano. Pasó todo el tiempo de mal humor, incluso sus compañeros lo notaron y la entendieron, era evidente que les gustaría estar en sus casas, pero el pago por este día seria doble y esa es una de las oportunidades que no se desaprovechan, en especial para ella, habían planeado hacer un viaje el próximo año y cualquier dinero extra les vendría de maravilla.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó el chico que se encontraba al lado de ella, en el cubículo siguiente.

—Ya casi.

No quería distraerse y mucho menos con él, era conocido por pasarla perdiendo tiempo en lugar de trabajar.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con lo mío?

—No gracias, quiero irme a casa temprano.

—Gracias por nada entonces.

Continuó viendo los números en su pantalla hasta que llegó su hora de salida a las seis de la tarde, apenas vio el reloj tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse, en casa la esperaba su esposa con sus suegros. Ellos se irían esa misma tarde según le habían avisado, lo que significaba quedarse a solas con Anna y celebrar navidad entre ellas, quizá calentándose mutuamente. El pensamiento le erizaba la piel y trató de apartarlo. No era un animal como para comportarse de esa manera, su raciocinio era superior y, sin embargo, la visión de Anna siendo sometida lograba quitarle el frío.

Llegó a casa con la cara roja, pero una enorme sonrisa. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero olfateando un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina, supo sin ver nada aún, que su esposa era mejor cocinera de lo que aparentaba en ocasiones.

—¿Anna? —preguntó en voz alta para ser escuchada.

La chica salió de la sala yendo directo a abrazarla y darle un beso de bienvenida que le supo mejor que todo el café consumido durante sus labores del día. Y vaya que amaba el café.

Lo que no esperaba es que tras ella se asomaron dos personas más, unas que desearía no volver a ver en toda su vida y que estuvo evitando, hasta ahora. Ellos sonreían con debilidad y culpa, Elsa no podía cerrar la boca del asombro.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Anna? —preguntó en tono gélido apartándose de su esposa.

Los ancianos la miraron dolidos y agacharon la mirada sabiendo que no serían bien recibidos, se habían dejado convencer de ir por las palabras de una joven pecosa, la única que parecía sonreír sinceramente, evitando entrar dentro de la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación.

—Ya sabes quienes son —dijo —. Son tus padres.

Anna ni siquiera debería saber de su existencia.

—¿¡Por qué están aquí, Anna!? —dijo levantando la voz un poco más de lo que le gustaría.

—Porque yo los invité —respondió haciendo frente a su evidente enfado.

Ellos no habían dicho una sola palabra para no empeorar las cosas pues conocían bien el temperamento de su hija.

—Deberíamos marcharnos —dijo la señora tratando de poner una solución al asunto.

Ambas se veían muy enojadas, a punto de comenzar a pelear. Mientras los padres de Anna iban saliendo de la cocina, movidos por los gritos que comenzaban a darse las dos chicas.

—Sí, deberían.

—Claro que no —repuso Anna.

—¡Basta, Anna! ¡Esto no es decisión tuya! —De pronto cayó en cuenta y arrugó las cejas —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Yo… Encontré unas cartas.

—¿¡Revisaste mis cosas!?

—¡Que no! Estaba limpiando y las vi por casualidad… Elsa, dijiste que tus padres habían muerto, estuviste mintiéndome todo este tiempo.

—Tú… ¿Le dijiste que habíamos muerto? —preguntó su madre dolida con los ojos cristalizados.

El señor rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo en acto protector.

—Leíste las cartas ¿no es así? —preguntó con ironía —. Debes estar al tanto de que si se disculpaban tanto en cada una de ellas es porque algo hicieron. Discúlpenme si nunca quise hablar de las personas que me abandonaron a mi suerte cuando tenía quince sólo porque descubrieron que mi orientación sexual no encajaba con lo que ellos querían que fuera mi vida.

Los padres de Anna se habían percatado de que el asunto era delicado, por lo cual prefirieron no interferir y volver a la cocina. Como personas casadas ya sabrían resolver sus propios problemas.

—Pero están arrepentidos. Podrías darles otra oportunidad —dijo la pelirroja.

—No.

Tomó de nuevo su abrigo poniéndoselo sobre la marcha hasta que Anna le cerró la salida colocándose enfrente.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cualquier otro lugar. Es evidente que esta celebración ya quedó más que arruinada.

La hizo a un lado y salió de ahí enojada sin prestar atención al rostro de decepción que provocó en su esposa, en esos momentos los recuerdos embargaban su mente enfadándola aun más. Se atrevían a volver después de haberla abandonado, de echarla a la calle en plena noche al encontrarla dándole un inocente beso a su novia de aquel entonces, las dejaron fuera a las dos y la chica tuvo que llamar a sus padres para que fueran a recogerla, pero ella… Esa noche la pasó con su novia por la amabilidad de los padres, pero después de eso ya no quiso tener otra relación ni de amistad con Elsa, quien tuvo que llamar a su tío Oaken, su familiar más cercano, la única persona que estuvo con ella en todo momento, y por desgracia, él falleció cuando salió de la universidad. Hasta entonces había vivido con el miedo de volver a mostrar sus sentimientos y si no fuera por Anna, se la hubiera pasado encerrada en su habitación evadiendo a todas las chicas por miedo de sentir algo que no debía.

No podía perdonarlos, era una larga lista.

Caminó sin rumbo por un largo rato, otra vez no tenía un lugar al cual ir por culpa de esas personas que decían ser sus padres. La nieve pintaba todo alrededor y algunos hombres de nieve se alzaban en los patios, el más cercano llevaba una nariz de zanahoria, botones, ojos de piedritas negras brillantes y dos manos hechas de ramas; realmente se esforzaron en él, probablemente era el mejor de toda la calle.

Una mirada bastó para verlo moverse y dirigirse hasta ella. La asustó a tal punto que gritó dando un salto atrás y cayendo de sentón en la nieve.

—¡Hola! Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos —dijo extendiendo las manos para ofrecerle uno.

Elsa seguía muda sin poder hacer nada más que abrir y cerrar la boca.

—Y tu nombre es… —volvió a hablar levantando una ceja —. ¿No hablas?

—Tú… Estás vivo —Lo señaló con la mano temblorosa por el frío, y por el miedo.

—Eso creo —comentó mirándose a sí mismo, como si fuera la primera vez que el plantearan la posibilidad.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¡Soy el espíritu de la navidad! He venido a tener una charla contigo —dijo bastante serio, aunque seguía teniendo ese semblante de simpatía.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿No te quieres poner de pie primero? Debe estar frío ahí.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que seguía sentada en un montón de nieve que, efectivamente, le estaba congelando las manos. La mano de Olaf se extendía frente a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y, después de dudarlo unos segundos, la tomó, sin embargo, al primer esfuerzo esta salió del cuerpo del muñeco haciéndola caer de nuevo.

—Oh, lo siento. Debí pensarlo antes —se disculpó.

—No importa.

Una vez en pie se quedó viendo fijamente como volvía a colocarse el brazo en su sitio.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Daremos una vuelta.

Volteó para cerciorarse de que nadie más fuera consciente de esta locura y, para su sorpresa, no había otra persona fuera aparte de ella. No se oía ruido en las casas tampoco, se sentía como en un pueblo fantasma. Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada sólo por unos segundos, Olaf no tardó en romper el silencio.

—¡Amo navidad! Es una época tan hermosa, llena de paz y amor, en compañía de todos aquellos que amas.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa disfrutando con tus seres queridos?

—Eso no importa.

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y vaho salía de su boca cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, aunque no parecía morir de frío como haría cualquiera y es que, de hecho, ella lo disfrutaba bastante.

—¡Claro que importa! Tus padres te aman.

—Eso no es verdad —le rebatió.

—¿Por qué viajarían desde tan lejos si no fuera así?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó deteniéndose a mirarlo.

—Soy el espíritu de la navidad, yo lo sé todo.

—Si fuera así no estarías preguntando.

Siguieron caminando mientras Olaf daba su explicación.

—Justo porque lo sé todo es que estoy aquí. Para decirte que debes regresar.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Porque tus padres te aman. Y Anna también.

—Mis padres me botaron.

—¡Y se arrepienten! Han tratado de contactarte por años, y te consta. Un error lo comete cualquiera, no seas rencorosa.

Elsa se quedó callada sin estar segura de cómo rebatirle las cosas a ese muñeco empecinado en el perdón y el amor.

—El pasado puede doler, pero puedes usarlo para crecer —comentó —. Lo que hicieron, te atormentará por un tiempo, pero dales la oportunidad de remediarlo.

—No quiero.

—¡Que terca eres! No sé cómo es que Anna te ama tanto.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Anna sí la amaba, y la había dejado sola en navidad, pero estaba molesta. La parte de su vida que involucraba a sus padres la dejó en el pasado hace mucho tiempo.

—Anna tiene mucha bondad.

—¿Crees que ella haría algo si no supiera que eso es bueno para ti?

—Tenía buenas intenciones, pero no fue lo correcto.

—Veámoslo de otra manera —pensó en voz alta —. ¿Todo este tiempo no extrañaste un abrazo de mamá? ¿Un consejo de papá?

—Sí…

—Tienes ahí frente a ti la oportunidad y si no la tomas, será demasiado tarde cuando quieras hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Hazlo por Anna al menos.

Lanzó un gruñido. Eso no era jugar limpio, Anna era su debilidad, ella fue quien la sacó de ese horrible pozo de depresión en el que estaba y le llenó la vida de amor.

—¡Está bien! Lo haré.

Olaf sonrió y una neblina completamente blanca la cubrió por completo obligándola a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontró de frente con la puerta de su casa, esa donde vivía con el amor de su vida. Respiró profundo antes de entrar, iba a necesitar poner el enfado a un lado si quería hacer esto.

Abrió la puerta y fue hasta la sala sin quitarse el abrigo ahora lleno de nieve, todos seguían ahí bebiendo del ponche que sólo la pelirroja sabía hacer. En cuanto entró las miradas se enfocaron en ella, sorprendidos, en especial sus padres.

Anna se levantó y fue hasta ella. Por un momento creyó que volverían a pelear, pero en lugar de eso le dio un vaso de ponche y sonrió provocando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Lamento haberte gritado.

—Lamento haberte dejado ir.

La abrazó viendo de reojo a sus padres quienes sólo observaban sus vasos, parecían incomodos, probablemente temerosos de lo pudiera hacer o decir.

—Hablaré con ellos —le susurró.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó de la misma forma con evidente sorpresa.

—Lo haré por ti, quiero aclarar.

Ella se separó y asintió volteando a ver a sus padres que seguían observando la escena con una sonrisa al notar la reconciliación de su nuera y su hija.

—¿Me podrían acompañar a la cocina un segundo?

—Por supuesto, hija —respondió el señor.

Ambos se fueron primero abandonando enseguida la sala.

—Buena suerte —musitó antes de irse.

Ahora la miraban a ella, más sorprendidos que antes de que Elsa estuviera frente a ellos dispuesta a hablarles de nuevo. Se levantaron viéndola negar con la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba para sentarse en el sillón a su lado, aunque no tan cerca.

—Siéntense.

Hicieron caso sin rechistar, sabían que le debían muchas cosas a su hija después de lo que le hicieron.

—Quiero que quede claro que sigo muy molesta con ustedes —aclaró —, pero por ahora quiero llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Hija, nosotros…

—Todavía no termino —dijo —. Les daré una oportunidad sólo porque Anna parece muy esperanzada con ustedes, y espero que no me presionen, ni vuelvan a decepcionarme.

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podían estar felices de nuevo. Si bien Elsa no les dio un pase VIP de entrada libre, al menos les había abierto la puerta nuevamente y eso para ellos era mejor que nada.

—Creo que es hora de los regalos —dijo mirando el reloj, aunque más para sí misma.

Se levantó para sacar una caja escondida tras el sofá, le había comprado un hermoso collar con una luna brillante en él. Era justo el que quería y lo sabía porque toda esa semana estuvo muy pendiente de sus usuales "quiero", "me gustaría", etc.

Anna también iba entrando con una caja en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Los padres de Elsa optaron por dejarlas solas e ir a convivir con los otros señores en la cocina mientras las chicas se regalaban algo mutuamente.

—Feliz navidad, amor —dijo Elsa entregándole su obsequio.

—Feliz navidad.

—Ábrelo.

Anna obedeció enseguida, ella era como un niño en Halloween, simplemente no podía esperar. Saltó de emoción a los brazos de su esposa después de ver el presente, era justo lo que quería.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Se separó —. Ahora abre el mío.

Elsa abrió la caja sacando de ella un tierno peluche que la dejó sin habla, se trataba de un muñeco de nieve con nariz de zanahoria. No podía equivocarse, era…

—Él es Olaf y…

—Adora los abrazos —respondió sin dudar.

Anna hizo un puchero de niña pequeña y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en que su novia lo había encontrado antes de tiempo.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Elsa la abrazó sorprendiéndola.

—Gracias, Anna. Eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido.

Ella sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.


End file.
